A two-chamber engine mount of the above-mentioned type is generally disclosed in European published patent application No. 155,646. In this engine mount, the adjusting device of the choke canal can be actuated manually so that an adjustment to an optimum value is possible prior to the two-chamber engine mount being placed in operation for the first time. There is no provision for a change in the effective length of the choke canal during normal use of this two-chamber engine mount. The original adjustment can therefore only be made for a frequently occurring operating condition. Therefore, the operating behavior is not very satisfactory under other operating conditions.